Kingdom of Renatus
The Kingdom of Renatus is a former Humans kingdom in Aegis and Asulon. It was created out of Oren after the Phoenix Revolution, and was led by the Phoenix King. Following the acquisition of Seventis, Salvus and Realm of Hanseti by the kingdom it was renamed the Holy Oren Empire. Geography In Aegis, the Kingdom of Renatus was composed of the western half of the former nation of Oren. The capital city was Galahar, the Knight's town located on the King's Road. To the south was Kal'Urguan and Whisper Isles, and Alras and Al'Khazar were to the north. Upon the move to Asulon, Renatus set itself up among the ruins of an ancient Human city that was named Arethor. The ruined walls were repaired quickly, but construction of the city was slow. The Kingdom of Renatus was located between the Dwarven nation, Realm of Hanseti, and Salvus. The nation was south of the Sanctuary of the Cloud Temple, the most southern nation apart from Hanseti. The lands that made up Renatus were divided among various noble families of the kingdom, with different nobles controlling all of the kingdom. History The Kingdom of Renatus was created following the Phoenix Revolution, which was designed to overthrow the rule of King Enor Sheffield in Oren. The revolutionaries planned on gathering enough support to be able to peacefully dethrone Enor. Sensing that public opposition against his rule was growing, Enor stepped down and gave the crown to Gaius Marius. This decision was disputed by the revolutionaries, who seized Galahar and demanded that their views be heard. Negotiations between the head of the Revolution Eze'kiel Tarus and Marius led to the creation of the Kingdom of Renatus, in western Oren, and the Realm of Hanseti in eastern Oren. The Kingdom of Renatus strengthened its position in Galahar by adding city walls, creating ties to other nations and reorganizing the military. In 1349 Galahar was attacked by Undead and badly tainted. Although the city did not fall King Tarus decreed that the taint could spread and ordered the citizens of Galahar to evacuate to Kal'Urguan. Shortly after arriving in Asulon Renatus went to war with Hanseti and an Orcs tribe. Each side won one out of two skirmishes. In year 9 Eze'kiel Tarus stepped off the throne and Reynard Lycian became Regent King. He immediately issued decrees designed to strengthen Renatus, such as the transition from a Kingdom to an Empire and the creation of a new council. The coalition in the war against Renatus expanded to include the Dwarves, Salvus and Alras. Renatus lost the Battle of the Boot as well as the Greenwall Assault. Around this time Godfrey I of Horen arrived in Renatus, and as a direct descendent of Horen claimed the Renatus throne. Reynard then stepped down upon his arrival and was reassigned as the King's adviser, the High Chancellor. Under his rule the lands of Renatus were divided among the noble families so that all of the kingdom would be divided under the nobility. Several noble families joined the war against Salvus. The war proved a quick success, and the rulers of Salvus agreed to join Renatus. Around the same time, plague broke out across Asulon. It had its roots in Seventis, and the nation allowed itself to be annexed by Renatus. Shortly afterwards, the Realm of Hanseti also decided to rejoin Renatus after Hanseti and Renatus split off from Oren nearly fifty years earlier. With all Human land under the rule of Renatus King Godfrey declared that the Human lands would now be named the Holy Oren Empire. Political System Whilst in Aegis, Renatus was led by a Phoenix Council and the King. The King ultimately had the final say in any matter, however any real changes had to be approved by the Council. Shortly after the move to Asulon King Tarus announced he was disbanding the council and instead making decisions by himself through the monarchy. Whilst a risky move, Tarus claimed it was to aid in building progress and would allow the city to be completed much faster. Under Reynard Lycian the Ashen Council was established, designed to give support and guidance to the decisions made by the regent. Under Godfrey I the Council was changed to a smaller council that assisted the King but did not presume to rule without consent. Many of the Ashen Council's former members retained their positions while others were removed. Council of the Phoenix This council was led by the King and High Chancellor and ran the day to day operations of the city of Galahar and the Kingdom until they moved to Asulon where the council's position changed to help establish and run the newly formed nation. *Lord High Chancellor - Reynard of the House Lycian *Royal Treasurer - Zibean of House Vivyaen *Lord Knight Commander - Gideon of House Silverblade *Lord High Constable - Braxis of House Silverblade *Master Architect - Earl Nashtoff *Royal Scribe - Josef Timothee *High Ambassador - James Hightower It also contained two Royal Advisors and a Seneschal. The council was changed to remove Seneschal after the disappearance of Seneschal Khronos. Master Architect Nashtoff committed suicide and the position was never replaced. For a time the council ruled Renatus in Asulon until the disappearance of James Hightower the Heir Apparent. The council was then disbanded under King Tarus, giving him total control over Renatus. Ashen Council This council was established under Regent Reynard Lycian so that his men could help rule the kingdom while he could deal with the political situation brewing between Hanseti and the War Nation of the Orcs. The Council was responsible for running the Kingdom of Renatus. They were the main decision-makers, and what they decided was binding for the nation. Seats on the Council were given by appointment through the Regent, with the rest of the Council being able to state their opinion. *Regent - Reynard of House Lycian *Royal Scribe - Josef Timothee *Domestic Minister - Nico of House Silverblade *Foreign Minister - Zibaen of House Vivyaen *Minister of Economics - Alvarius of House Kashi *Minister of War - Hayden of House Duranth *High Magistrate - Boiendl of House Silverblade After this the council was disbanded and King Godfrey I made his appointments for officers to help him in council but not to rule without permission. Dukes were also given more authority over their land, in short giving a far spread and more efficient government. The Privy Council and Dukes *The Phoenix King, Protector of the Faith, King of Renatus, and Warden of the East - King Godfrey of House Horen, First of His Name. *Prince-Archbishop, Protector of the Holy Lands, Leader of the Faith - James of House Hightower. *Lord High Chancellor, Duke of Corpathia and Balamena, Warden of the South - Reynard of House Lycian. *Lord High Steward, Duke of Furnestock - Nicholas of House Silverblade. *Lord High Treasurer - Count of Sha'qul - Patrick Denims. *Lord Grand Chamberlain - Unfilled. *Lord Grand Marshal of the Bannermen, Duke of Eyreside, and Warden of the North - Eze'kiel of House Tarus, former Phoenix King of Renatus. *Lord Marshal, Bannerman of House Tarus - Count Artorus Elendil. *Lord Privy Seal - Unfilled. *Duke of Westfall - Zibaen of House Vivyean. *Duke of Pruvia - Roger of House Ithelias. *Archbishop of the Faith - Boiendl of House Silverblade. *Royal Scribe - Kernith of House Timothee. Notable Figures Renatus was created by many people who helped the nation thrive. Many of these and more worked and lived in the Kingdom. Those who occupied significant posts are listed below. - Reynard Lycian - Former Regent and High Chancellor to Eze'kiel Tarus, High Chancellor and Duke. - Eze'kiel Tarus - First Phoenix King, Duke and Grand Marshall of the Bannermen. - James Hightower - Former heir to the King and high ambassador, leader of the Faith, disappeared shortly after arriving in Asulon. - Hayden Duranth - Former Military Commander, Vassal of House Lycian. - Josef Timothee - Former Royal Scribe, held his position from the beginning of the Kingdom and through three leaders until his death. - Nico Silverblade - Former Domestic Minister, Duke. - Zibaen Vivyaen - Former Foreign Minister, former Economics minister, Duke. - Alvarius Kashi - Former Minister of Economics, former military administrator, death by old age. - Boiendl Silverblade - Former High Magister, second of the Faith. - Throdo Therving - Former Royal Aide, tavern owner, Royal Advisor. - Patrick Denims - Former Military Commander, Lord High Treasurer on Ashen Council. - Hawk Whitestorm - Former Royal Aide, assisted with the defense of the South with House Lycian. - Ranger Commander Eagle - Ranger Commander of Phoenix Rangers. - Artorus Elendil - Former Imperial Commander, Bannerman to House Tarus. - Kernith Timothee - Royal Scribe following the death of his father, later Head Scribe. Military The military of Renatus was split into two divisions, the Guard, and the Rangers. The Guard was generally seen as the bulk of the military although there were almost as many Rangers. The reason for this assumption is that the Minister of War (formerly the High Constable), whilst in charge of the entire military, had much more involvement with the Guard.